


Prosit!

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Prosit!

Предположим, английский джентльмен, по ночам попивая херес, вспоминает о друге юности, с которым они когда-то не очень хорошо расстались. Он предлагает своему бывшему ученику билет на большой корабль до Новой Земли, ободряюще хлопает по плечу, вопрошает: «Кстати, ты починил замок у чемодана?» и отбывает дальше коротать дни и ночи в стенах одной очень престижной частной школы.

Предположим, бывший ученик, тоже английский и, в некотором роде, не меньший джентльмен, не прочь отправиться за океан, потому что это довольно увлекательно, во-первых, а во-вторых, есть у него одно дело как раз в пределах Новой Земли, а теперь имеется и билет на корабль.

Предположим, рабочий консервного завода выбрал именно день прибытия этого корабля в Нью-Йорк, чтобы зайти в банк и столкнуться там с бывшим английским учеником, который забежал сюда исключительно по воле сломанного замка на своем чемодане. В ходе интенсивного общения рабочий консервного завода бьет бывшего английского ученика по голове этим чемоданом и уносится прочь, оставляя такой же чемодан, но свой, в руках бывшего английского ученика.

Предположим, друг юности, сменивший прическу, одежду, цвет глаз, форму носа, размер ноги и вообще лицо, открывает чемодан рабочего консервного завода и говорит: «Ах, вот как!», чем запускает длинную цепь случайных событий в городе Нью-Йорке, в ходе которых город Нью-Йорк оказывается практически разрушен и отстроен заново, а рабочий консервного завода получает во владение булочную и бывшего английского ученика в качестве лучшего друга на ближайшие лет семьдесят.

Предположим, бывший английский ученик предлагает бывшему рабочему консервного завода, а теперь булочнику, пустое ведро, руку и прогуляться до Старого Света, где английский джентльмен уже подумывает прекратить пить ночами херес и вспоминать друга юности, с которым он когда-то не очень хорошо расстался.

Предположим, довольно сложными путями друг юности также оказывается в Старом Свете, потому что и ему не чужды сентиментальные воспоминания о былом, а расстояние в океан — ничто для современных способов передвижения. 

Далее повествование перестает быть линейным и внезапно обретает два не слишком согласующихся между собой финала. 

В одном друг юности оказывается за решеткой стараниями английского джентльмена, а бывший английский ученик оседает с женой и выводком кошек в старинном английском графстве. 

В другом бывший английский ученик путешествует по миру с ведром и бывшим рабочим консервного завода (ныне булочником), а английский джентльмен попивает с другом юности херес в стенах одной очень престижной частной школы, время от времени потрясая ее стены и устои.

В первом случае мы покачаем головами и заметим, что следует чинить у чемоданов замки как можно скорее, да и с друзьями юности мириться все-таки предпочтительнее своевременно. В случае втором мы поднимем кружки эля за сломанные чемоданы и юношеские ссоры.

И вы как хотите, но лично мне салютовать элем нравится куда больше, чем укоризненно качать головой.


End file.
